


Fallout 4 one-shots

by StealthBoy (TransDragonYee)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Death, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDragonYee/pseuds/StealthBoy
Summary: Just a bunch of Fallout 4 one-shots! Romance, fluff, smut, or even just everybody hanging out!
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready, John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	1. Touch Me, I Shoot Your Head Off

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading there are a few things you need to know.  
> 1) there will be spoilers.
> 
> 2) The sole survivor (you) will be referred to as Nate / Nora because saying (y/n) gets annoying.
> 
> 3) this will be mostly male reader one-shots but i will do female if requested.
> 
> 4) there will be smut.
> 
> 5) i get writers block very easily 
> 
> 6) I update the last week of every month  
> 

Warnings: Mentions of sexual harassment and rape

It was an odd day in the Commonwealth. Well, compared to what usually happened. Nobody was getting shot at, everybody had enough supplies, and everyone seemed to be getting along. Sole had invited all of his closest friends to Sanctuary Hills to hang out and have some bro time. He looked around the area. MacCready and Deacon were talking, actually no, they were flirting or was it fighting? Nick and Hancock were leaning against a house and chatting, Preston was doing patrols around the area in case a group of raiders attacked, and Danse was out of his power armor and sitting on a bench, alone. Danse was wearing a black tank top that showed of his muscles and tan cargo pants. Sole wasn't sure why he noticed this, he was dating Hancock anyway. Sole was so deep in thought he didn't hear Nick creep up behind him. "Are you going to stop checking out Danse and say hello to your boyfriend?" Nick asked. "Jesus Nick! Don't creep up on me like that! And I'm not checking Danse out! I'm a loyal boyfriend!" Sole said, turning around to face Nick. That's not what Hancock Thinks," Nick lit a cigarette. Sole looked over Nick's shoulder at Hancock, who was raising what would be an eyebrow if he had hair. Sole walked over to Hancock and kissed him. Hancock pulled away smirking, "Hello, love." Sole could taste the chems laced in his breath. "I told you to lay off the chems," Sole said putting his hands on his hips. "I can't help it. What can I say, I have an addiction," Hancock traveled his hands over Sole's chest. "Are you sure you're talking about the chems?" Sole smirked. "Get a room!" Deacon yelled."Don't think we can't see you over there with MacCready. You're basically fucking with your words," Sole replied. Both Deacon and MacCready flushed. 

Nick, Sole, and Hancock talked and laughed for a bit. "Hey I'm going to see whats wrong with Danse," Sole said. "Everything," Hancock laughed. Sole rolled his eyes and went over to where Danse was sitting. "Hey, are you OK?" He asked. Danse looked up. "I'm fine," Danse brushed of the question. "I'm friends with Deacon, I can tell a lie when I see one," Sole chuckled. "Fine. It's more of a personal thing I don't really feel like sharing it if that's alright with you," Danse looked anywhere but at Sole. "That's fine. I just wanted to make sure you're fine with all the things going on right now," Sold said. "Yeah I'm good." Sole headed back to Hancock and Nick. "Hey, Love? Do you think its funny that Nicks last name is Valentine but he cant get one because he's a 100 year old synth?" Hancock asked. "I mean I'm a 200 year man that looks like hes in his late 20's so..." Sole trailed off. "True, True." Hancock took a hit of Jet. Sole turned to Nick. "How much has he had?" He asked. "Not as much as you would think," Nick responded. "Don't talk about me while your right in front of me," Hancock took another hit. Sole took his overcoat where he hid his Jet. "Hey!" Hancock pouted. "No more." Sole put on Hancock's overcoat which was a bit to small for him. He took it off. "How short are you?" Sole asked. "5' 2''." Hancock grunted. Sole laughed. Nick was the tallest out of everybody when Danse was out of his armor. "Nick you're like a giraffe!" Hancock said comparing their heights. Sole heard a voice behind him, "I think I'm going home." Sole turned around to face Danse. "Just try to avoid the Brotherhood of Steel okay?" Sole gave him a few fusion cores for Danse's armor. "I'll make sure to stop by sometime," Sole said. "Goodbye," Danse started leaving. "It is getting late," Hancock shrugged. 

Eventually, every one except Hancock, Nick, and Sole cleared out. "Is it fine if I stay here for a bit?" Nick asked. "I don't sleep I'll just patrol so nobody attacks you while you fuck." Hancock smirked. "Aw, why cant you join us Nicky?" He cooed. Sole slapped Hancock on the arm. "you do have a nice dick though," Hancock said to Sole. "Shut up, or you'll sleep on the couch". Sole had built or bought a house in every settlement he was in most of the time. Once they were both in bed Hancock started talking. "So what was wrong with Danse?" He asked. "I'm not sure. He said it was a personal thing," Sole replied. "I'll fight him." Hancock mumbled. "John, no." "John, yes" Hancock chuckled. "Just don't get blood on your hands," Sole yawned. "that's not how the Commonwealth works."

~Time Skip~

Sole woke before Hancock, but couldn't get out of bed because of an arm wrapped around him. Sole kissed Hancock gently to wake him up. that didn't work so instead, Sole slapped him. "Christ! what was that for?" Hancock asked finally getting up. "You trapped me with your arm," Sole shrugged. "That's not a reason to hit me!" Hancock cried. "You wouldn't get up!" Sole shouted. They both started laughing. "You two up yet? You'll never guess what I found." Nick poked his head through the door. They walked outside to find a corpse of a raider. "y'know, you could've just woken us up so we could've fought too," Hancock yawned. "It was one raider, besides You guys need to sleep," Nick said. Sole sighed, "I guess I'll have to build more defenses." Sole made his way over to the workbench. He barely had any of the items he needed. He would need to go to Diamond city for materials. "Hey Nick! Want to take a trip to Diamond City?" Sole called over to him. "Yeah! We can go whenever you're ready," Nick responded. "Why, aren't you taking me?" Hancock whined. "Ghouls aren't allowed in Diamond City, remember?" 

Sole joined Nick at the bridge that connected Sanctuary to the rest of the Commonwealth. "Lets go," Sole said. They made their way to Diamond City. They were mostly silent except for the few shouts and commands when fighting a few raider gangs that they had come across. "There aren't as many people or creatures attacking us," Sole pointed out. "Yeah, and I don't like it," Nick said while killing a bloodbug. "Nick wait," Sole pulled Nick into an alley. "There's a group of Gunners two buildings ahead. Here take this. I'll throw a grenade then distract them while you kill the stragglers," Sole explained and handed Nick a hunting rifle. Sole grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin with his teeth. He threw it then ran into an alley on the other side of the street. The grenade killed three of them. Sole shot a bullet above the gunners to their attention would be focused on him. There were four gunners alive that he could see and all of them were firing in his direction at once. He ducked behind the wall for protection. He heard two shots from Nick's rifle If he was lucky enough that meant there was two gunners left. Sole came out from behind the wall and killed one of the gunners. One left. Nick shot the gunner in the head before Sole could reload his gun. 

They arrived at Diamond City a few hours later. Sole headed over to Myrna's straight away. "No synths allowed. Supplies are just for humans," Myrna scowled. "Yeah, yeah, I know," He said sarcastically. He bought all of the materials he needed but when he turned around Nick wasn't there. "Nick?" Sole called. "He headed in the direction of his office with a newcomer," Arturo said. "Thanks Arturo," Sole rushed towards Valentine's office. When he got inside the person that Nick was talking to wasn't a stranger at all. "Deacon?" Sole asked. The question sounded more amused than curious. "In the flesh," He spun around in his chair. "Do you really think its a good idea to pretend to be a guard and a settler in the same place?" Sole questioned. "The people here are pretty dumb. There only like, two people here that are smart," Deacon said. "And who exactly are those two people?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Well, you and Sole, and maybe Arturo," Deacon mused. "That's three," Sole said. "Shut your everlasting gobtalker," Deacon sassed. Sole laughed, "did you just make a Willy Wonka reference?" "I suppose I did." Sole sighed. "Me and Nick--" "Nick and I" "Nick and I need to get going," Sole grumbled. "Why can't I come with you?" Deacon asked. "I guess you can. Nothings stopping you, but I'm only going back to Sanctuary. Nothing exciting," Sole said. "With you anythings exciting," Deacon winked. 

They made their way over to Sanctuary, only getting into fights with a few raiders and a pack of ferals. Sole was shocked by what he saw when he got back. Hancock and Danse were in a fight, a very bloody fight. "What the fuck!" Sole shouted. Both of them stopped, the glare on Hancock's face not leaving. "Okay, everyone calm down," Nick said carefully. CALM DOWN!? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!? DANSE WAS JUST TELLING ME ABOUT HIS PLAN TO RAPE SOLE!!" Hancock screamed. Everyone turned to Danse. "I- I'm not- He's lying!" Danse Stuttered. "I'm not so sure about that," Deacon put his hand on his gun. Sole stopped him. "No more fighting. We're going to settle this by talking," Sole ran a hand through his hair. "Danse, don't lie, what were you planning on doing?" Sole pressed. Danse stayed silent. "I think we have our answer," Nick said. "Danse, I'm going to say this once and once only, get. the fuck. out." Danse stomped off and Sole ran to Hancock. He seemed to be fine and most of the blood on him wasn't his. Hancock kissed him.  
It was gentle at first but Hancock got rougher. "Mine," he grumbled against Soles's lips. Sole pulled away and giggled. "Later."


	2. Deacready Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this and the last chapter written so this is the last time I'll be posting a chapter for this month.  
> Also, sorry that this chapter seems rushed!

MacCready stepped through the gate dividing the Starlight drive-in from the rest of the Commonwealth. Over the past few months Nate had built it into a city. There were guard towers on each corner of the wall, the large screen had turrets at the top, stores lined the walls, and the houses were in a rectangle, leaving an open area in the middle. It was MacCready's favorite settlement. He and Deacon even had their own house. MacCready strolled over to Nate, who was giving orders to new settlers. "How's it going?" MacCready asked. Nate sighed. "Endless work," He chuckled. "Deacon's been looking for you. Said you didn't tell him you were leaving." Nate turned back towards the settlers. Shoot. He had left early and forgot to tell Deacon. He was going to be pissed. 

MacCready slowly walked over to his house. He wasn't scared of Deacon, but he hated getting into fights with him. He opened the door and Deacon came rushing into the room. "Where were you!?" Deacon demanded. "I needed to take care of something for Nate. Why does it matter?" MacCready sassed. "I didn't know where you were!" He argued. 

"Well, I'm sorry."

""Sorry" isn't going to cut it." 

Deacon grabbed MacCready's wrist and led him into the bedroom. He practically threw him onto the bed. "Deacon.." MacCready whined. "Shut up," Deacon kissed MacCready roughly. He pushed MacCready down so he was laying beneath him. He kissed him again, this time slightly more gentle. Deacon moved down to MacCready's neck, kissing and sucking softly. MacCready let out small whimpers and moans. Deacon started undoing MacCready's ammo belts and pouches, which he had gotten better at undoing quickly. He pushed off MacCreadys duster. Deacon took off his sunglasses and pulled off his t-shirt. MacCready ran his hands up and down Deacons chest. Deacon started undoing the buttons on his favored green shirt. "Why do you have to wear so many layers?" Deacon grumbled as he took of the shirt only to reaveal a t-shirt underneath. He pulled the shirt off of MacCready and went back to kissing his neck, leaving marks. Deacon reached a hand to play with MacCready's nipple and felt it pebble under his touch. MacCready moaned and whimpered. Deacon grabbed MacCready's scarf and used it to tie his hands to the headboard. "Deacon- I need.." MacCready barely gasped out. "Tell me what you want," Deacon commanded. "I want- I want you to f-fuck me," He said. "You sure?" Deacon asked. This wasnt the first time they've done this, it was actually their third time this week, but Deacon had to make sure. "Yes," MacCready whined. Deacon started unbuttoning Maccready's pants and pulled them off. He traced the waistband of his underwear, but didn't pull them down. "Stop teasing," MacCready huffed. "Than maybe you shouldn't leave without telling me," Deacon started palming MacCready through his underwear. MacCready Moaned. Deacon yanked the underwear off, then took off his own jeans and underwear. He grabbed the oil from the bedside table and rubbed it onto his cock. MacCready let out a needy whimper. "Don't be impatient," Deacon slid into MacCready. MacCready quietly hissed. It stung, but the pain wasn't unbearable and was quickly replaced with pleasure. Deacon thrust into MacCready, slowly at first but picking up speed. MacCready was a mess. He was moaning and pulling at the scarf. "Deacon, harder..please," He begged. Deacon was pounding into MacCready. "Deacon I'm gonna-" MacCready gasped. "Me too baby." They came together, both of them panting. Deacon pulled out and they lied there together. 

Deacon got up and tossed MacCready a rag so he could clean himself up. Deacon crawled back into bed and wrapped himself around MacCready. "Love you," He mumbled. "Love you too, Old man," MacCready chuckled. 

"Don't call me that. It's creepy and I'm not old." 

"What about Bald man?"

"I hate you."

" I Love you too." 


	3. Through the Scope Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Deacon and Nate fluff.

Nate kicked the courser's body. "So we got the chip, what now?" He asked. "We should get back to Dez before she gets worried," Deacon replied. "But I'm _tired."_ Nate sat down on an office chair. He looked towards the mini staircase that lead to a door. "How about we check that out?" He pointed to the door.

"I thought you were too tired?"

"I lied."

* * *

Nate finally hacked the terminal and opened the door. Deacon stepped away as soon as he looked through. "Nope you can go, I'm not." he shook his head. Nate looked out. "Its just a balcony." He said. "A _really_ high balcony!" Deacon half shouted. "Its not like I'm going to push you off or anything. Come on!" Nate pulled Deacon outside. 

The lights from Diamond City were the first thing they saw. Slowly their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night and they began to see more landmarks. "Hey look! I think that's the Boston Common over there." Nate called to Deacon. "No way! You can't see the Common from here, especially at night!" Deacon was temporarily distracted from the hight they were at. "I can with this!" Nate said tapping his night vision scope. "Let me see!" Deacon grabbed for the gun. Nate pulled it away. "Do you really think I trust you _that_ much?-" Deacon panicked. "-'Cuz I do. Here." Nate giggled and handed Deacon the gun. Deacon looked through and he _was_ able to see the Common from there. "See? I was right." Nate smirked. "Oh fuck off," Deacon said. 

* * *

Deacon opened his eyes. He reached a hand up to check if his sunglasses were still there and was glad when they were. It wasn't until Nate shifted that he realized Nate had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Having his shoulder being used as a pillow wasn't too comfortable, but he didn't mind. He had been through worse. He took in his surroundings, realizing he and Nate were still on the balcony, but were against the wall. Deacon sighed, then attempted to fall back asleep. 

* * *

This time Nate woke up, Deacon awake very shortly afterwards. "Sorry!" Nate apologized and frantically moved off of Deacon. "It's not a big deal," Deacon said. "I know. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea and-" Deacon interrupted, "It's fine Nate." 

They both packed up their things and set off back to the HQ. "Well lets hope Des is okay with us not getting back immediately," Nate chuckled. "Its Carrington I'm worried about. Oh great Deacon's back. I thought i would finally have peace!" Deacon mocked Carrington's voice. Both men laughed together and continued their short journey back to the HQ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been gone! I haven't had the motivation to write, but im back baby!
> 
> Also, PLEASE feel free to comment suggestions! I have trouble coming up with ideas and it would help me post faster.


End file.
